


At Worlds End

by PhoenixFalling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: COIE Spoilers, F/F, Kara finally confesses how much lena means to her, alternative Crisis on Infinite Earths scenes, an alternative ending or prediction for COIE, but at what cost, just a bored oneshot I wrote while watching crisis, kara and sara have a chat, kara brings back earth 38, kara gets seriously hurt in crisis, post Hour 3 of COIE, supercorp fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalling/pseuds/PhoenixFalling
Summary: A series of scenes that I would like to see from Crisis on Infinite Earths(1) Kara managed to bring back Earth 38 with the Book of Destiny, but at what cost?(2) Barry, Sara and Kara have a talk after the Paragons arrive at the Vanishing Point.(3) Kara finally snaps and lets Lex know how she really feels.(4) Sara calls Ava to ask her to stay away from the fight.(5) Kate/Kara have a chat after Hour Two
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 441





	1. Chapter 1

Piles of debris covered everything in sight. Buildings that once stood tall lay in thousands of pieces across the city. Desperate screams for help came from all around, but Lena had to leave them behind. 

Lena had to know if she was okay. She had to be, right? 

“Lena! Wait!” Alex warned from the safety of S.T.A.R Labs. 

An image forever seared into her brain replied again for the hundredth time. A blinding red light filled the sky,a single bolt of lightning and a figure falling towards the ground. Something deep inside Lena told her to run towards it, she knew exactly who it was that plummeted towards the ground. 

The ground shook as they made contact with a mountain of rubble, just out of Lena’s sight. She struggled to make it over the uneven mounds of broken glass and cement, steel beams splintered through the street. Lena trips over loose gravel, regaining her balance. 

Lena ducked under a pair of fallen powerlines, coming to a stumbling halt.

Her face goes blank with horror. Lena is frozen in place, losing all cognitive functions as we now see a navy blue shape laying still amongst the rubble. It is not visible if it is Supergirl or Superman. 

Lena was numb to the world as she scrambled over to the fallen hero. She couldn’t feel her legs, she felt like she was walking in needles. 

She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, mostly because she didn’t want too. She couldn’t. 

Lena sank to her knees, tears welling in her eyes as she stares at the broken body of Kara. Her suit was torn to bits, cape hanging on by threads. Deep slashes broke through her suit to skin, a darkening patch of blood embed around her waist. 

“No,” Lena whimpered, struggling even with such a simple word. Every ounce of anger towards Kara was gone, replaced with the worse feeling of sorrow and denial. 

“Get up,” she pleaded, whipping away a thin line of blood from her forehead. “Damn it Kara, how are we supposed to go back to our Earth without you? After all that trouble for that damn book…”

Lena’s heart went completely still as Kara’s eyelids fluttered. “Kara Zor-El, I won’t go back without you. You did it, okay? Earth-38 is back, the Anti-whatever is defeated and the multiverse is safe. Come home with us.” Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that both Superman and Alex had found them. Kara’s body however remained still and lifeless.

“To Alex, J’onn and Nia. Clark, Lois and little baby John,” the floodgates burst open, sloppy tears slid down her cheeks. Hands trembling uncontrollably, Lena brushed the dirty strands of hair out of Kara’s face. “To me.”

Still nothing. “What do you want me to say, Kara? I don’t want to go back without you. I miss you, is that what you need to hear?” Lena squeezed her hand, trying to prompt another sign that she was hanging on. 

“Do something!” Lena snarled at both Superman, her anger gaining control over her emotions. “You can still save her, we just can’t let her die!”

The Superman she was familiar solemnly glanced at the taller, more masculine Superman. He turned away, unable to bear watching anyone else die. 

Refusing to accept that Kara was actually gone, Lena pressed an ear against the faint House of El symbol, desperate for the faintest heartbeat. 

There. A single, fading thump. She was still there, even if she was slipping away into a permanent darkness. 

“I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m right here,” Lena placed Kara’s hand to her chest, “You did it. You saved me and everyone from Earth-38. Your cousin is here, he can go home to his son and wife because of you. Argo is still there, Kara. Come back, please. You have people that need you.” 

Kara’s hand felt so cold between Lena’s grip. Nothing she said or did would revive her, Kara knew what she was getting herself into when she stole the Book of Destiny. But why did it have to come at such a heavy cost?

Lena squeezed her eyes shut, trying to convince herself that this was all just some nightmare, that she was trapped inside Obsidian’s lenses.

Then, Kara’s hand twitched. Lena blinked away the tears as a feeble hand cupped her cheek. “Lena? Is this real?”

Lena didn’t know how to answer that question, because she wasn’t quite so sure either. She bit her lip nervously, terrified that this was just another illusion from the Monitor.   
While she hesitated, Kara wasn’t waiting for an answer. 

Kara gently tugged Lena down to her, gently pressing her lips against hers. Lena was too surprised to even react, the sensation certainly felt real. All too real. 

“Looks like neither of us are imagining this,” Lena murmured against her lips. Kara abruptly pulled away; her pale features changed into a bright pink blush as she sat up, gasping with pain.

“I didn’t actually think-” Kara stuttered, clouded eyes flickering from two very surprised Superman and Alex, who was running over to her sister. 

“You’re okay,” Lena sobbed, throwing her arms around Kara; ignoring the sharp intake of breath before she kissed her passionately, almost as if the world almost ended. “Don’t ever do anything that stupid again.”

Kara burrowed her head into Lena’s shoulder, her battered body relaxed as she realized she was going to be okay, “Okay.”


	2. Vanishing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[Another One Shot based on Hour 3 of Crisis]]
> 
> Kara, Barry and Sara have a little chat about what's getting them through the impending doom. 
> 
> Or, Sara helps Kara realize just who she's fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** I initially wrote this for twitter (follow me @Phoenixfalling2) in the style of a script, so keep that in mind. It may not translate well for AO3's format. ***

Deep within the ruins of the VANISHING POINT, the 6 paragons with the disappointing addition of LEX LUTHOR; plan their next move. All hope seems lost, even Kara is at a loss. 

The Vanishing Point is disturbingly quiet, the partial remains telling a story of destruction long forgotten. Except for Sara Lance, the effect of their last visit here still stings.

Sara has grown worryingly quiet, separating herself from the rest of the group to look over the crumbling remains of what was once the home of the Time Masters. She seems saddened by the mere presence of the place, although it could be the impending doom of all humanity.

Barry dismisses himself to check on her since she had personal history with the Vanishing Point. 

BARRY  
Sara? I know with everything going on that no one is okay, but how are you holding up? 

SARA  
I am just as fine as the rest of you. Heartbroken, terrified beyond comprehension. Being here of all places certainly doesn’t help either.

BARRY  
I know the Legends were here at some point but I don’t know what happened. I know your team has gone through a lot-

SARA  
This is where Snart died, Barry! You have absolutely no idea what we’ve gone through. We all have lost people, not just the Legends. Not just you and me. All of us paragons, or most of us, have lost people. Before this Crisis, tragedy made us into who we are now. Your parents, Oliver. My sister and father are dead, it kills me that I could always change their fates but it just wouldn’t solve anything. 

BARRY  
I understand. Changing the past is never the answer.

SARA  
Really Barry? I’m the captain of a time traveling ship, it’s literally what I do. But right now we still have the chance now, to save the multiverse. If this place as taught me one thing, is that people can surprise you in the time of a crisis. 

KARA joins Barry and Sara now, frustrated and in a heated state thanks to Lex Luthor. Kate and J’onn watch her leave, starting a private discussion between themselves. 

KARA  
I know we need him, but I will kill him the second this is all over. He won’t get away with destroying lives, not this time. I’ll make him pay. 

SARA  
Count me in. He’s such a dick, I can’t believe the Monitor trusted him with the Book. I started losing the Monitor’s judge of character the second he dismissed my team. 

Sara sharply sighed as she spoke affectionately about her team.   
Kara’s face fell, her anger turned sour with sorrow and guilt. She glances in Lex’s direction, her eyes growing watery as tears form.

BARRY  
Kara? It’ll be okay, we just have to maintain hope that we can get out of this in some way. After all, the Paragons exist for some reason, we just have to figure out why. 

KARA  
It’s not that simple Barry! Before all this mess happened, Lena hates me now because of Lex’s manipulation. And if we win, will things go back to normal? Because I don’t like my normal right now.

Sara blinked in surprise, her attention focused Kara now. She raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk forms on her lips.

SARA  
Lena? 

BARRY  
Is that what you’re worried about? I’m sure it’s nothing you can’t recover from. You’re an amazing person, surely she’ll forgive you-

SARA  
Who is this Lena? She’s clearly important to you. 

Kara takes a staggered breath, avoiding Sara’s burning inquisitive gaze. Barry is visibly confused, but waits for Kara to explain.

KARA  
She’s, my… She was my friend. My best friend. It’s kind of complicated, but Lena thinks she killed Lex to protect me. I didn’t tell her soon enough that I’m Supergirl, Lex ruined that. She died hating me, she died without knowing how sorry I am for everything and it’s hurting me more than any test the Monitor could have thrown at me. 

SARA  
I’m sorry, I really am. There’s more to this, isn’t there? Something else is eating you up on the inside. 

A few tears escaped from Kara as she stays silent, partially because she was unsure of what Sara was going with this. 

SARA  
When Martin died during the fight against the Earth X assholes, I realized how much Ava meant to me. Life in our line of work is complicated, it’s messy. But when I see how Barry and Oliver found love and a life as heros, I’m glad I have her. Ava is my lifeline, just the thought of going home to her is what is keeping me from breaking down at any moment. 

Barry nods in agreement, smiling feebly as he thinks of Iris.

KARA  
So you have Ava, Barry has Iris. I’m fighting not just for my world, but my sister. My mother, Clark and the family he just started. The surviving remains of what Krypton disappeared in front of my eyes, again! I’m just so tired of all this destruction and death. I’m glad you guys have someone to look forward too after a hard day of saving lives, a regular life simply isn’t for me. After all that happened with Lena, it just reminded me that I can’t do anything right. All I had to do was tell her I was Supergirl day one, not three years too late.

SARA  
Whatever happened, happened. You can’t dwell on the past, no matter how much you want, it happened. So, Lena knows you’re Supergirl. What’s different now than before? We’ll bring her back and you will have a chance to fix your relationship with her. 

BARRY  
I promise Kara, we’ll get Earth 38 back. Once Lena knows how much a hero you are, she can’t stay mad for long.

Kara leans against a support beam, staring out into the empty space. Her hand is clenched over her heart, closing her eyes as she clings on to a fading memory of when Lena wasn’t mad at her, when their friendship was strong and nothing could break them apart. 

Sara connects the dots as a realization hits her with such shock that she actually laughs.

SARA  
Oh my god, Kara. You may be the Paragon of Hope, but you really are hopeless. 

BARRY  
I don’t think now is really the time for laughing, Sara. 

KARA  
What do you mean? I am hopeful that we can beat the Anti-Monitor. 

SARA  
No, not about that, but with Lena. She’s important to you,  
Right? But just how important? If your main concern after this, uh, crisis, is fixing your battered relationship than it has me thinking that she means a whole lot more than you want to admit.

BARRY  
Or Kara just misses her best friend and you’re reading too much into this, Sara? 

KARA  
I was scared to tell her, I’ll admit. I knew of her trust issues, I knew if I told her, it would be over. 

SARA  
You said it yourself, Lena died hating you. And it feels awful, doesn’t it? Nothing you can do now can fix it, but confronting those feelings for what they truly are can go a long way. You can’t fight efficiently with a clouded heart. You get Lena back, but then what? 

Kara takes a slow breath, surprising Sara by throwing herself into her arms. Sara hesitates at first, but as a shudder comes over Kara, she embraces the crying Kryptonian. 

KARA  
Never let her go. Fight tooth and nail until she forgives me. Because I lost her twice, I can’t imagine life without her.

Barry, being the Paragon of Love and the Flash didn’t mean he was the fastest when it came to understanding Kara’s conflict with Lena. His eyes widened as he finally gets it. 

BARRY  
Because you love her.

SARA  
Nice of you to catch up. 

KARA  
I always have, it just took an infinite number of Earths to die to realize it. 

SARA  
Sometimes that’s what it takes. Whether it be Nazi’s, the Anti-Monitor-

BARRY  
Or the Reverse Flash. 

KARA  
Oh my Rao, what am I going to do?

BARRY  
You stay strong, hopeful. You look forward to the future, to tell Lena how much she means to you. We’ll get you there, you’ll have a chance to repair you and Lena. There’s hope for you two yet. 

Kara gathers herself, wiping away tears. She nods at Sara, extremely grateful for the hug. She is slightly better, although not by much. Her hands are still trembling but there is a newfound sense of self about her. 

SARA  
For Ava. 

BARRY  
For Iris.

KARA  
For Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing scenes are fun, Ima do more


	3. Who Are We But Fools?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another scene that we probably aren't going to get where Kara lays into Lex right after the Paragons are transported to the Vanishing Point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES it is written differently, I'm having fun messing around with a sort of script style (and yes I know it's not identical, I'm learning) just because. It looks a bit better in Courier but Ao3 doesn't have font choice so, deal with it.

Everything happened so suddenly, one moment, Harbinger was throwing Diggle over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The next thing anyone knew, the seven paragons were transported to a mysterious realm. One where not even the Anti-Monitor can reach.

The worst possible thing happened next, Kal disappeared in flashes of red to reveal that Lex had written himself in as the Paragon of Truth. 

The remaining six paragons were fuming, outrageous that he killed Superman just to save himself. Kara, having a complex history than the others knew about, was rightly pissed. As were the other paragons, but Kara is on an entirely other level of furious. 

LEX  
What? Not happy to see me?

Kate glances nervously at Kara, J’onn shakes his head in disappointment but refrains from making any comment. Kara’s fists are in a tight ball, her face goes completely blank.

In one fluid motion, she socks Lex square in the jaw. There was a loud pop that echoes through the deserted chamber. Lex staggers back, a sadistic smile spreading as he tenderly touches his nose. Kara clenches her fist, tears ready to fall at any moment.

BARRY  
Kara! Stop!

He goes to pull Kara away from Lex, but Sara stops him by firmly placing a hand on his shoulder. 

SARA  
No. Let her get it out of her system. Sometimes getting it out helps more than keeping it in.

Barry realizes that Kara doesn’t have her powers, so there is only so much she could do to Lex. Not a single person makes a move to get in between Kara and Lex. Everyone glances at J’onn, expecting for him to get involved. He stays stoic, knowing more than anyone how much Lex deserves what is coming to him. 

LEX  
Do you feel better now Supergirl? Or does everyone here know you as Kara?

Kara previously calm face shifted to uncontrollable rage and hatred. She rounds on him, holding herself back since she would only cause herself more damage. 

KARA  
You of all people do not get to call me that, you… you…

LEX  
Come on, dear, you can say it. I’m the bad guy, right? Because I told Lena the truth? Something you couldn’t do? You are so high and mighty, blinded by your god complex that you didn’t care to realize how much of this is your fault.

Kara starts to tremble, her usually kind and gentle demeanor vanishes when Lex mentions Lena by name. She finally cracks underneath the astronomical pressure and grief of watching Argo and Earth 38 vanish right in front of her. 

KARA  
You are a monster, a heartless bastard! You didn’t do it because you cared about Lena, you just did it to ruin what we had. Your own sister! At least when I kept my secret from her, it was to protect her! And if you think that I’ll ever let you hurt her again, then you are more insane that I thought. 

LEX  
From what I hear, you did a bang up job hurting Lena. Didn’t she try to use Myriad to brainwash people because you proved people can’t be trusted? All I did was show Lena that you were betraying her, all of your friends lied to her. Were you trying to protect her or yourself? Afterall, she is a Luthor. Even I never cracked Superman’s identity, but she had you right at arm’s reach for years.

KARA  
She is nothing like you or Lillian! She’s a good person, even when you tried to break her. Lena may have gone about it the wrong way, but she just wanted to help people. Believe it or not, my friendship with Lena had nothing to do with my She wanted to take away the ability to hurt people, because of you. And because of me. 

LEX  
She would have found out eventually, I just did what you couldn’t do. Was it purely so that she would continue my work after she killed me? Sure. I never considered destroying a Kryptonian emotionally, I don’t think I have ever seen you or Superman in this much pain. And that’s saying something, I have put your cousin through a lot.

Even without her powers, Kara was still fast. She grabs the collar of his shirt, pinning him against the wall. Any ounce of control she still has vanishes as Kara gets right in his face. 

KARA  
Well you got what you wanted, you have no idea how much pain I’m in. You’re only alive because we need you, you scheming scumbag! The very microsecond that we restore Earth 38, I’ll make sure you stay dead this time around. 

LEX  
Don’t make threats you can’t go through with, sweetheart. Lena hates you now, but if she found out you killed her brother? Can you really bring her back after that? You can’t keep up this faith in Lena forever, someday she’s going to reach the point of no return. Then, she will truly be a Luthor.

Kara’s raw emotional state versus Lex’s calm nature is like fire and ice, the tension between them is suffocating. He knows he is getting underneath her skin, although it’s not like it was too hard. Kara can’t take it anymore, she completely loses it. All walls that she previously held up shatters like a baseball to a window, finally after everything she has gone through lately, Kara can’t take it anymore. 

KARA  
You took her away from me! I know I have made mistakes, but I will not let her fall out of the light. Lena needs me just as I need her. Nothing you or anyone else does will ever change that. I’d fight a dozen Lex’s from a dozen Earths if it meant she lives up to her pure nature. She died thinking that our entire relationship was a lie, I won’t be able to live until Lena knows that I didn’t befriend her to use her, I need her just as much as she needs me. Lena needs to know how I feel, how much I care about her, even if she doesn’t forgive me, she will know that I truly never meant to hurt her. 

LEX  
What is it about my sister that is so special? Just let her go, save yourself some grief. Whatever your intentions were, she’s gone and nothing you do will bring her back. All it takes is one moment, one single action until she is irredeemable. Can you honestly tell me that after that stunt she pulled, people will still support her? Tell me that your precious DEO wasn’t about to blow her to kingdom come, because the very second she did something questionable everyone turned on her. Because they were waiting, expecting for Lena to live down to the Luthor name. 

KARA  
They can keep waiting, because as long as I breathe, I won’t stop fighting for her. Lena is the strongest person I know, she has worked so incredibly hard to recover from your cursed name. She is so incredibly special, she is one of the most intelligent people I know. Lena has worked hard to overcome the trauma because of your damn family. If Lena still hates me than so be it. But I refuse to let her give to the pressure, I won’t let you win. Even if she never talks to me again, it’ll be worth it if it means she realizes her true potential. Lena has such a beautiful soul, I won’t let it be tainted by straying off into the shadowed path you pushed her onto.

LEX  
You know, the only person I ever saw Superman get this riled up was with Lois Lane. He stopped at nothing to make sure she was safe, even at the cost of his life. 

He folds his arms against his chest, taking his disgusting gaze and slowly looking across Kara. A smile so sickening that it makes Kara’s fists go white spread across his face. He chuckles to himself, revealing in Kara’s anger. Lex enjoys it for a few moments before circling Kara, shaking his head slowly. 

LEX  
Are you kidding me? You can’t be serious… But you are. Never in my days could I imagine the horror that a Kryptonian had the capacity to love a Luthor. But I knew that, I knew she loved you, that’s why I knew that if I told Lena your secret, it would be all I needed to break her. But this, this goes far beyond love between two close friends. 

KARA  
I don’t know what you’re talking about. Lena was my best friend, of course I love her. 

LEX  
You’re ridiculous Supergirl, but as someone that has fought against Superman time and time again, I know a weakness when I see one. I used Lois dozens of times to lure Superman, and the state of anger and uncontrollable hatred he was in… You can deny it all you want, but I would know what it takes to truly hurt a Kryptonian like this. Kryptonite, and apparently in both your cases, a woman. 

Kara is completely expressionless as Lex flashes a shit eating grin. A bomb was just dropped on her, she never considered that she loved Lena like that. All it took was the entire universe blinking out of existence and Lena’s psychotic brother to realize it. For the fourth time, Kara’s world crumbles around her as she is forced to confront the fact that what Lex said is true. 

She can’t take it anymore, she slips to the ground; gaze fixated on the floor. Quiet tears fall, Kara’s head rests between her hands. Sara kneels down next Kara, embracing her in a desperately needed hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect avalance next ;) Crisis is leaving me wanting a LOT more than we're ever going to get.


	4. safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the BTS photos of Sara talking on the phone and having a conversation with Barry and WE NEVER GOT THE FUCKING SCENE OF COURSE

Another crisis, like there haven’t been enough of those going around. Sara steps outside to take a moment to herself, and to make an important call. She was grateful to skip last year’s crossover, even if it was thanks to two of her teammates completely screwing up the timeline. 

Sara sits down on a small set of stairs, drawing her coat closer around her as an ominous chill brushes by. She’s beyond stressed about the doom that loomed over not just Earth One, but the entire multiverse.

She pulls out of her phone, hesitating before dialing a number.  
The line is immediately picked up and Sara smiles even with the weight of the multiverse on her shoulders. 

AVA  
Hey! Sara. How is your night out with Ray going? Nora- Wait, don’t-

NORA  
Is Ray there? I need to ask him something. 

CHARLIE  
You are on speaker so for everyone’s sake don’t say anything gross.

Sara shakes her head and sighs heavily. As much as she loved her team, some days they can be a handful. 

SARA  
Sorry Nora, we ran into an old friend and she needs help. That’s why I’m calling, I need to speak to Ava. Privately.

She made sure to use the ‘don’t test me’ tone that worked just as often as it didn’t. The Waverider was bursting at its’ brim with the newer additions of Ava and Nora moving a board and she was clashing now more than ever with the Legends.  
CHARLIE  
Alright then boss, no need to get snippy. 

AVA  
I locked myself in our room, so unless the kids start a fire or hurt themselves than I’ll be good to talk. 

SARA  
Sorry to leave you on babysitting duty. I just needed a breath of fresh air and Ray is one of the two Legends that aren’t annoying me right now. 

AVA  
You forget that I’ve dealt with your merry band of lovable idiots for awhile now, one night without you isn’t going to kill them. 

Sara laughs quietly as she finds herself struggling to tell Ava what was going on with Harbinger. She starts to pace, working up the courage to drop another life-threatening situation on her girlfriend. 

AVA  
Sara? My love, you know you can tell me anything, right? You said that someone needs help…

SARA  
It’s more complicated than that… Ava, something big is coming. Something I don’t know if we can beat. 

AVA  
You know that against all odds, your team has gone against some pretty crazy shit and came through in the end.

SARA  
I just have a really bad feeling, Aves. I’m not even on our Earth, I’m on Earth 38. It’s worse than you can imagine, the only time we all work together is when there’s an unimaginable threat that we can’t handle on our own.

AVA  
Slow down Sara! My knowledge of the multiverse is limited to what I could understand from Ray, which is almost nothing. What do you mean, you all? I know you have more superhero friends, but what does that have to do with Earth 38?

SARA  
Remember when we shot the promo for Hey World? 

AVA  
I will never forget you in that suit, love. 

Sara blushes, looking over her shoulder at the DEO building. 

SARA  
Earth 38 is where Kara comes from, the one with the blue suit and red cape. Her world is going to vanish, and soon. Barry, Oliver and Kate are here too but-

AVA  
I don’t know any of these people. You’ll have to brief me on your other friends later, what’s this about a world vanishing? Do I need to get Gideon to plot a course? Can the Waverider even jump into an entirely different universe? 

SARA  
No. That’s the thing, I need to do this without you and the Legends. I have Ray to cover me, but I can’t handle the stress of this unknown threat and have to reign in the crew. Or risk losing you.

AVA  
You won’t lose me, Sara. There is no threat too big we can’t defeat. If there’s one thing I learned from the Legends is that I have to trust your process. And now, without the Time Bureau, I am part of the process. 

SARA  
It’s more than that, after Nate nearly died-

AVA  
But he didn’t. 

SARA  
I don’t think singing someone back to life is going to work every time, Ava! It’s not just Nate though, but I’m tired of losing people. Laurel, Rip, or Stein didn’t have that luck. I promised them we wouldn’t have to do this ever again.

AVA  
But you’re Legends, you literally jump through time being reckless and risk your lives. This is just part of you, Sara. It isn’t like you to be scared. If any of the Legends didn’t want to make the sacrifice, than they wouldn’t be here. 

SARA  
Please Ava, this threat isn’t like anything we have dealt with before. More than Mallus or Neron, threats that we managed to overcome by some miracle. I finally found a slice of happiness and it could all be taken away in a flash. 

AVA  
Sara, I know you’re scared about losing us. It’s okay to be scared, it’s a regular human emotion. You have to trust your team to pull through, something you have always done even when the odds weren’t in your favor. 

SARA  
I’m not asking, Ava. Take the Legends and hide, get to a safe point where nothing can get to you. Harbinger said we don’t need the Legends, and while I know how useful they can be, I need to play it safe. I can’t fight the impossible knowing that you or any of the others could die too.

AVA  
That’s part of the job Sara! Why should we have to run in hide? What makes the Legends different than the other heroes you are with?

SARA  
I don’t know what makes these guys so special, I truly don’t. I know we have earned our titles, just as they have. I’m asking for me, not because some all knowing prophet doubts my team and their skills. I have to think ahead, if we don’t win here, the battle will get to Earth One. 

AVA  
Don’t do that, don’t say you’re just planning ahead. That’s not the Legends way and it never has been. 

SARA  
But things are different now, I have something to fight for. I have you, I have a family. And if something does happen to me, then I know the Legends can continue in capable hands.

AVA  
Sara! Don’t do this, just let us come and help fight-

SARA  
I’m sorry Ava, this is an order. I’m not asking as your girlfriend, I’m telling you as your Captain. Gather the Legends, get Gideon to lock down the ship. I’ll come home once I’m done on Earth 38 and we can discuss this. 

AVA  
Oh, we will discuss this. 

SARA  
Thank you. I love you, you know that right Ava? More than anything. 

AVA  
Yeah, I know. I love you too, you goober. 

Ava hangs up, leaving Sara feeling more alone than ever. She is distressed, hating at what she had to do to keep her team safe. Sara finds a photo of her and Ava, cherishing the happy memories as she is unsure when she’ll see her again. Or if. 

Sara turns to see Barry approaching him, he appears just as worried as she is. Afterall, it wasn’t just Sara’s family that is endangered.

BARRY  
How are the Legends? It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you all. 

SARA  
Honestly I’ll take any conversation that isn’t about the incoming crisis. The Legends are… Huh, fine I guess. Nate died to free Ray from the possession of a devil, but we sang a song and he came back. So the usual.

BARRY  
That’s, uh… Interesting. Nate’s the one that has steel powers right? Ray seems really happy, he keeps talking about someone named Nora.

SARA  
That would be Nate, yes. Nora is a little harder to explain… Do you remember when Oliver killed this really weird guy with white hair a couple years ago? She’s kind of his daughter from the future.

BARRY  
I’m not even going to ask about how they got together. He’s such a sweet guy, as long as she’s good to him than that’s all that matters.

Sara thinks back to a moment where she walked into a room that wasn’t locked, catching Ray and Nora doing some very heterosexual activities that she desperately wants to forget. Whenever she gets her hands on the Flasher, than she’ll finally know peace again. 

SARA  
Yeah it’s a whole thing, but Ray really likes her and she’s proven herself to be a valuable Legend. 

BARRY  
So… Who is this Ava you were speaking too.

SARA  
My girlfriend. 

BARRY  
And you all live together on the waverider? All… 5 of you?

SARA  
Oh it’s not just us, there’s also Charlie, Constantine and Behrad. Oh, and Mona. 

BARRY  
How do you all live together without it being too much? As much as I love Team Flash, there is no possible way I could live with all of them. 

SARA  
Some days it’s hard. Who am I kidding, everyday is an impossible challenge. But they’re my team, my family. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for them. Just because they drive me insane doesn’t mean I love them any less. 

BARRY  
Well it’s good to see you happy, it suits you. Even now, with darkness and death looming. Having someone to fight for gives more strength than any power. Iris has been my light for so long, I wouldn’t be able to do this without her. You’ve gone through so much, you deserve it.

SARA  
Than how do you do it? Ava is more than capable of handling herself, but I’ve had too many people die to lose her too. The last time we were all together, Stein didn’t make it. Who isn’t going to come out of this alive?

BARRY  
I don’t know, but we just have to remember who we’re fighting for. So that they have a better tomorrow, whether or not we are here with them. I know it’s not easy to leave them behind, but it’s for the best. 

SARA  
Thank you, I needed to hear that. 

BARRY  
Of course. I am always here if you need someone to talk too. 

Barry gave her a little nod of encouragement. Sara breaths a heavy sigh, ready to go back to the DEO and face their next challenge.


	5. World's Softest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extended Scene between Kate and Kara during Crisis on Infinite Earths: Hour Two
> 
> Kate and Kara have a drink when Kara pulls out a photo of herself with Alex and Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye look another pointless scene because I can't bring myself to write anything else atm

KATE and KARA sit side by side in the quiet bay of the WAVERIDER. KATE was just officially labeled as the Paragon of Courage after standing up to her cousin, BRUCE. Both have a beer in hand, despite the beverage having little effect on Kara. 

Kate is focused on the photo of her and BETH, from a timeline where her sister wasn’t a crazy killer. Kara mood improves slightly, but dismay quickly returns as she thinks about Earth 38.

KATE  
Kara, I know you want Earth 38 back but is it worth the risk? 

Kara sighs, pulling out a crumpled photo of herself and two other women. All three women were grinning, happy at the moment the photo was taken. 

KARA  
I know they’re safe, but there are billions that weren’t so lucky. Earth 38 was mine to protect, and I failed them. If Lex can channel his hatred for Superman to kill, than surely I can use hope to bring them all back. 

Kate curiously looks at the photo, she only recognizes the one woman during her brief time on Earth 38. She notices how Kara’s gaze lingers on the other woman, regret softening her face.

KATE  
Focus on who you have left in your life, focus on saving those that are still alive now first. Once we overcome the Anti-Monitor, than I will help you find a better way to bring back Earth 38.

KARA  
I haven’t been so successful being a hero lately, Kate. I need to do something good for once, I have to try. What’s the point of being the Paragon of Hope if I falter in the very thing I’m suppose to be good at? I have hope that together, we can all get through this. 

Kara’s grip tightens on the photograph, her thumb grazing lightly across the woman. Kate embraces her curiosity, hoping to change the topic from the darkness sweeping the multiverse to something more distracting. 

KATE  
I met Alex, she’s your sister right? She’s… uh, something else.

KARA  
That’s what you think of my sister? That she’s just something else? 

Kate manages to crack a smile. 

KATE  
I’m not going to lie, Kara. She’s hot, I wouldn’t mind to get to know her better after all of this is over. Especially if she takes after her adorable and terrifyingly powerful sister. 

Kara rolls her eyes, but appreciates the abrupt change in topic. 

KARA  
Oh she is something else. She’s brilliant and incredibly strong, and also has the sweetest girlfriend. 

KATE  
Damn, so both Danvers sisters have girlfriends? I’m really striking out today.

Kara is visibly confused, her eyes widen as she glances from the photo to Kate and back to the photo. Kate motions for Kara to hand her the photo, which she does after a moment of hesitation. 

KARA  
Lena isn’t my girlfriend. 

KATE  
Oh? Than what is she to you? No offense Kara, but I’ve spent enough time wanting someone that wants nothing to do with me. And you have the same look on your face looking at a picture of Lena as I feel when I see Sophie with her husband. 

Kara flushes, taking refuge in beer. It doesn’t do anything to take off the edge, but it serves as an excuse not to answer.

KARA  
It’s complicated. 

KATE  
Kara, we’re on a time traveling ship with dopplegangers, a guy that can run really fast and a guy that can shrink. I fought my cousin from a different timeline where my sister and I weren’t separated. Nothing about our lives is simple. So, who is she?

Kara eyes drop, focusing on the empty beer bottle in her hand. There is the slightest red tinge around the whites of her eyes as she already starts to get emotional.

KARA  
Even that is a hard question to answer. For starters, she’s Lex’s sister. She… she killed him to protect me.

Kate leans back, blinking at the surprise information. She was expecting a complicated relationship, but this was almost too much.

KATE  
Lex is the one that hopped worlds killing Supermen? 

KARA  
Yeah. She was my best friend, but Lex ruined that. He told her I was Supergirl before I got the chance so now she hates me. I hurt her so badly that she tried to brainwash the entire world to remove the intent to cause harm. 

KATE  
Wow. You weren’t kidding, that really is complicated. Clearly there’s more to the story, but are you sure there’s more to why she reacted so badly?

KARA  
What do you mean? Lena made it very clear that I was the first person she let in after years of abuse from her family so when she found out from her psychotic brother that I of all people was lying to her. 

KATE  
And about you? You’re upset, but it runs deeper than two best friends in a squabble. I don’t know you all that well, but you don’t seem like the type of person to give up on someone that needs a little hope in their life.

KARA  
Besides Alex, she’s one of the most important people to me. You’re right, I won’t give up on her, no matter what she does. No matter how hard she pushes me away, I’ll be there. I won’t let her become like Lex, she has too much potential to default to the dark path of her family. 

KATE  
Lena is lucky to have a friend like you, you obviously still care about her, even with your relationship being a little…

KARA  
Rocky. 

KATE  
Sure. Rocky. But Kara, can you look at me in the eye and tell me there isn’t more to your persistence to keep her in the light. Other than the fact that your pure intention, I don’t doubt that you wouldn’t do this for just anyone but… I know that look all too well. 

Kara sniffs, taking off her glasses to wipe away budding tears. Kate puts an arm around Kara’s shoulder to comfort her. Kara cracks a defeated smile, leaning into her friend.

KARA  
No, you’re right. She is special to me, everyone in her life has disappointed her and I became one of those people. I hate myself for what I did to her, and I’d be lying if I said there isn’t more. Maybe if I had been honest with her since the beginning, not just with my identity but how just how important she is to me than maybe I wouldn’t have pushed her away. 

KATE  
There’s still time to fix this. You have two things to look forward too after all this is over. Getting everything off your chest, and I mean everything, and beating the shit out of Lex. 

KARA  
Lex won’t win, I won’t let him put a rift between Lena and me that I can’t save her from. But yes, I’m itching to make him pay for how much pain he’s caused Lena.


End file.
